La Razón
by Ashley Vulpix
Summary: Amo a Shindô Shûichi... Amo a mi Shûchan... A veces duele amarlo tanto. Quiero decirle, quiero ver su rostro, oír su respuesta, ver sus lágrimas correr… Jamás te diré que te amo… pero jamás te diré que no lo hago. Oneshot, completo.


**The Reason **fue escrito originalmente por **Tsukimi Odango** (www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net (slash) u (slash) 74372). El fic no me pertenece, tan solo el trabajo de traducción.

**Notas de XTsukimiOdangoX: **Hola a todos. Acabo de despertar esta mañana con esta idea. Lo siento si la odian. Es una especie de pieza personal. Pero, hey, denle una oportunidad.

**La Razón **

Estoy recostado sobre mi espalda, observando el techo. El pequeño bulto rosa está acurrucado a mi lado, nuestros sudados cuerpos frotándose mutuamente, disfrutando esta paz que sólo un increíble orgasmo puede conseguir.

Antes de conocer a Shûichi siempre fue sexo y nada más que eso. Una vez que terminaba, me pondría una camisa (mis pantalones siempre permanecían en su lugar) y le pediría a mi compañera que se retirara. Así era siempre. Una mujer tras otra pasaría una hora en mi cama y luego se les pediría que se fueran – a veces con paga. No se quedaban a dormir, no desayunábamos juntos la mañana siguiente, no había arrumacos ni había un sentimiento de paz después del sexo.

Sin embargo, en una semana Shûichi me tuvo haciendo todas esas cosas con él. El único momento en que podía dejarlo solo después de hacerlo era si teníamos sexo a mediodía. No había forma de que me metiera a una cama a abrazarme con él en ese momento.

Bueno, así es como _solía_ ser, al menos.

Ahora el mocoso me tiene casi rogando por ello – no es que se lo vaya a dejar saber. Jamás pensé que sólo recostarse a su lado después del sexo podría sentirse tan bien. Una ola de endorfinas te nubla la mente, pero de cierta forma se siente bien. Es una sensación cálida y agradable que te hace desear sentirte de esta forma. Y allí, justo cuando piensas que tu cuerpo se pierde, sientes el calor. Sientes el calor de tu amante a tu lado, acurrucado a tu lado, respirando a tu lado, palpitando a tu lado, adormecido a tu lado.

Es la sensación más maravillosa del planeta.

Y la amo.

Y ahora, sintiéndolo así, sus delgados brazos rodeando mí figura, su cabeza contra mi hombro, labios rozando mi cuello con cada suspiro, mechones rosa cosquilleando contra mi rostro… bueno, no creo que pudiera ser más feliz.

Hasta que habla.

"Yuki..."

Adoro esos pequeños suspiros de él.

"Yuki, te amo..."

Y _ahí _es cuando alcanzo el punto en que no podría ser más feliz.

Dios, me ha convertido en un tipo muy cursi.

Solía ser duro y calculador, no sólo por fuera, sino también por dentro. Apenas un año viviendo con él y el maldito mocoso me ha vuelto sólo un poquito helado por fuera y un maldito cariñosito por dentro. Es malo para mi imagen.

Pero de cierta forma, lo amo.

Sin embargo, aun tengo mi orgullo y vergüenza, lo que me impide decirle cosas tan estúpidas como éstas. No tiene idea de que he sido prácticamente su perrito faldero desde el primer día.

El segundo en que besé a este tonto lo sentí. El mismísimo segundo en que lo acorralé contra el ascensor y presioné mis labios contra los suyos lo supe – lo que me aterró.

Y lo amé.

Aunque cuando me dejó tener sexo con él, aquella primera vez, fue cuando me convertí en su eterno esclavo. Realmente creo que esa es la verdad, al menos.

No importa lo que haga (tanto como romper algo, agobiarme, seguirme por todo el globo, incluso travestirse) no soy capaz de odiarlo.

Lo intenté, de verdad lo intenté. Intenté odiarlo, intenté dejarlo, intenté hacer que me odiara… pero nunca funcionó.

Aunque él pueda pensar lo contrario, aunque puede que ni lo sepa, soy fiel a él y soy su maldito esclavo.

El estúpido mocoso me tiene completamente dominado como nunca nadie lo hizo.

Aun así, lo amo.

A pesar de todo esto, me deja perplejo... perplejo por una _razón_…

Y antes de que pueda evitarlo, le pregunto "¿por qué?"

_¿Por qué _me amas, Shûichi?

Ni siquiera una vez, en todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, he podido comprender _porqué_ me ama. Él desconoce mi devoción hacia él. No sabe como hace brincar mi corazón. No sabe lo mucho que adoro que me diga esas dos palabras. No sabe que…

Se ríe. Y es hermoso.

Lo amo.

"Porque tu eres tu, Yuki," responde suavemente, y puedo sentir la sonrisa en sus labios contra mi cuello. Pero aun no comprendo.

Soy cruel con él. Le grito. No lo escucho. Le digo que se calle. Le pongo apodos. Soy rudo en la cama. Lo saco del departamento.

Y, aun así...

"Puedes no pensarlo," comienza nuevamente, aparentemente comprendiendo mi confusión. "Y puede que nadie más lo vea, pero…" coloca un codo sobre la cama para apoyar su cabeza y poder ver mi rostro. Nuestros ojos se encuentran. "Creo que tienes un lado romántico."

Creo que habría perdido la compostura si no me hubiese detenido a tiempo. La única vez que la palabra "romántico" entró en una conversación involucrándome era acerca de mis libros o negando completamente la última declaración de Shûichi.

Aun así pudo, aparentemente, notar mi reacción sin importar mis intentos por ocultarla.

Amo esos momentos en que soy un libro abierto para él.

Nuevamente se ríe.

"Lo veo, aunque tu no puedas." Se inclina para rozar sus labios contra la punta de mi nariz.

Amo cuando hace eso.

"Puedes ser un completo bastardo a veces, pero vale la pena por esos momentos cuando me sorprendes."

"¿Sorprenderte?" le cuestiono, arqueando una ceja.

Sonríe débilmente y desvía la mirada. "Como cuando apareces por detrás mío cuando estoy trabajando en una canción muy difícil y me besas en la nuca. Eso siempre me anima."

Parpadeo. Jamás pensé que eso significara algo para él…

"Y cuando recuerdas algún pequeño e insignificante detalle sobre algo que te he dicho. Siempre siento que no estás poniéndome atención, pero hablo de todas maneras." Vuelve a mirarme. "Me hace muy feliz cuando descubro que si estabas poniendo atención."

No sé porque, pero puedo sentirme sonriendo. Sus ojos y boca me sonríen de regreso.

Adoro hacerlo sonreir. Especialmente a sus ojos.

"O cuando me despiertas por la mañana con un suave beso y el desayuno está servido para ambos." Se inclina e imita uno de esos besos y me doy cuenta lo bien que se siente. "O cuando estás cariñoso y hacemos el amor." Se sonroja y desvía la mirada nuevamente.

Yo estaba en lo cierto – soy demasiado duro en la cama la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Y cuando me dejas acurrucarme a tu lado cuando terminamos." Nuevamente se ríe suavemente, pero esta vez es de vergüenza. Oculta su rostro en la almohada a un lado de mi cabeza. Siempre me sorprende que aun pueda ser tan tímido al hablar del tema, pero a veces es tan pervertido que me asusta.

Estoy sonriendo tanto que casi olvidé como se frunce el ceño. Es un sentimiento maravilloso.

Rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y deslizo mis dedos suavemente por su columna, logrando que ronronee suavemente contra la almohada. Beso su sien. Se levanta nuevamente para observarme desde arriba.

Amo estar debajo de él. Amo sentir su sombra sobre mí.

Con mi mano atraigo su rostro hacia el mío, cubriéndolo de besos. Está sonriendo prácticamente de oreja a oreja, y yo también lo estoy.

"Y," logra pronunciar entre sus risitas y mis besos, "cuando haces cosas tiernas como ésta."

A veces simplemente me absorbe; tanto que casi hace que me duela el corazón. No importa cuantas veces intente controlarme, mantenerme frío, y dejar de preocuparme. No importa cuantas veces me digo esas cosas, me encuentro cayendo más y más profundo.

Pero lo amo.

Capturo sus labios en un beso, pero es difícil considerando que ambos intentamos retener una sonrisa. Usualmente no me comporto con él de esta forma, incluso cuando intento ser amable. Pero cuando me atrapa con la guardia baja (especialmente cuando la paz post-coito comienza a desvanecerse) tiendo a relajarme aun más.

Y estoy feliz. Y lo amo.

Se inclina para besarme más, y siento su cuerpo desnudo presionando contra el mío. Además de ser erótico, es maravilloso. Sólo sentir la calidez de sus labios y lengua contra los míos es suficiente para apretarme el pecho. Su aun acalorada piel contra la mía, sus mechones rosa cayendo sobre mi rostro, su nariz rozando contra mi mejilla, su aliento en mis labios, y sus dedos en mi cabello…

Eventualmente se retira, pero la punta de nuestras narices aun están en contacto. Se ríe suavemente y frota nuestras narices mutuamente. Dios, es tan tierno…

"Oye, Yuki," me dice juguetonamente.

Tomo un suave respiro, ojos clavados en los suyos, y logro articular una débil respuesta gutural.

"¿Por qué me amas?"

Era una pregunta tan simple que casi la respondo.

Casi.

"Nunca dije que te amara," le reclamo, deteniéndome a tiempo. Shûichi hace un puchero.

"¡Yuki!" lloriquea, levantándose un poco más. "¡Vamos!"

Lo observo, rostro inexpresivo, ojos fríos. Puedo cambiar drásticamente de esa forma. Y él lo odia.

Lo amo.

"Bien, vete al demonio." Y con eso mi pequeño bulto rosa rueda de mí y se recuesta a un lado, dándome la espalda.

Podría consolarlo. Podría _al menos_ darle un beso tranquilizador en el hombro. Pero no lo hago. En su lugar sólo sonrío para mis adentros y ruedo para quedar sobre mi estómago. No puedo darle tanto en una sola noche.

Mientras reposo, puedo _sentir _su enojo a mi lado. En realidad es sorprendente, pero sé que está herido. Le hago eso tan seguido. No soy muy buen amante, incluso cuando lo intento.

Entonces comienzo a preguntarme porque lo amo. ¿Qué tiene que me causa esta sensación?

Antes de que pueda terminar de pensar la pregunta, todas las respuestas fluyen hasta mi mente.

Lo amo por su sonrisa, esa infecciosa sonrisa que siempre me hace sentir mejor aun cuando esté en mis peores momentos.

Amo su voz por sus canciones y talento innato, y la amo por la forma en que mi nombre suena en sus labios. Amo como su risa es siempre tan femenina y suave. Amo como a veces pierde el control y se ríe como un loco. Amo como hace que la frase "te amo" suene como la melodía más hermosa del mundo.

Amo su cabello. Amo esos pequeños y estúpidos mechones rosa que son horriblemente adorables. Amo la forma en que sus raíces negras comienzan a resurgir. Amo la forma en que siempre me ruega para que lo ayude a volver a teñirlo. Amo la forma en que luce cuando no se lo ha cortado en semanas y cae sobre sus ojos y mi rostro cuando nos besamos. Amo la forma en que se pega alocadamente cuando despierta o después de hacer el amor.

Amo la forma en que me salta encima cuando regresa del trabajo completamente energizado. Y amo la forma en que cae lentamente sobre mi regazo cuando llega del trabajo agotado.

Amo cuando está pensativo y flexiona la boca. Amo cuando se arruga observándome. Amo cuando hace pucheros. Amo cuando chilla mi nombre (aunque no tanto cuando chilla por cualquier otra cosa).

Amo la forma en que me sigue a todas partes. Amo su devoción hacia mí.

Amo lo fácil que es ponerlo celoso. Amo lo fácil que es hacerlo feliz. Y amo lo fácilmente que se irrita. Especialmente amo lo fácil que es ponerlo caliente.

Amo cuando está apunto de llorar pero intenta controlarse como un hombre. Amo como lloriquea cuando está feliz. Amo el sonido de sus sollozos después de que hago algo tierno. Amo como se arruga ante todo lo que digo, bueno o malo. Amo como puedo hacerlo llorar por un dulce beso. Amo como se arroja a mis brazos cuando está molesto o muy feliz. Amo como sus lágrimas mojan mi ropa.

Amo como pretende odiarme. Amo cuando intenta ignorarme. Amo como me niega el sexo por una semana. Y amo como pierde la convicción después de dos días.

Amo como no le teme a nada. Amo como no le importa lo que otras personas piensen. Amo su terquedad. Amo lo egoísta que es. Amo su empuje, su ambición. Amo su ingenuidad.

Amo como todo lo que hace es tierno. Amo como todo lo vuelve romántico (de cierta forma retorcida). Amo como todo lo que hace es sexy.

Amo como se enfada cuando es confundido con una mujer. Amo como se irrita cuando le digo "gay". Y amo como lo niega de la peor forma ("¡Sólo fue una coincidencia!")

Amo que nunca se rinda. Amo que siempre me perdone. Amo como me grita algo horriblemente obsceno, y luego se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se disculpa de inmediato. Amo como la mitad de sus disculpas acaban en favores sexuales. Amo como la mitad de nuestras peleas terminan solucionándose con sexo. Amo que no le importe eso.

Amo la forma en que ronronea cuando lo toco en el lugar preciso. Amo como se arquea cuando muerdo su labio inferior. Amo cuando arroja su cabeza hacia atrás y se aferra a las sábanas. Amo que siempre quiera más. Amo lo sumiso que es.

Amo estar dentro de él. Amo su calor. Amo cuando puedo hacerlo gritar mi nombre, Amo cuando me araña la espalda.

Amo como se acurruca a mi lado cuando terminamos. Amo sentir su corazón contra mi cuerpo. Amo el sonido de su respiración mientras se queda dormido.

Amo como luce mientras duerme. Amo cuando murmura dormido. Amo que siempre me busque en sueños, ya sea un sueño agradable, un sueño húmedo o una pesadilla. Amo como siempre despierta cachondo.

Amo cuando recién sale de la ducha y huele a champú y jabón. Amo besarlo después de que se ha lavado los dientes porque usa pasta de dientes de fresa. Amo verlo afeitar su rostro y luego besarlo cuando ha terminado.

Amo el olor de su almohada. Amo la fragancia de su colonia. Amo su sabor.

Amo como sus palmas se ponen húmedas cuando me acerco mucho o digo algo lindo. Amo como gotas de sudor ruedan por su frente cuando hacemos el amor. Amo como le da frío de improviso en medio de una conversación y lo usa de excusa para acercarse a mí.

Amo como basta solo una mirada para avergonzarlo. Amo como solo un beso lo hace enrojecer. Amo como sólo un susurro en su oído lo hace erizarse.

Amo cuando prepara el desayuno y lo quema. Amo cuando se levanta muy temprano en la mañana para comprarme algo para desayunar cuando se da cuenta que no puede cocinar. Amo cuando me molesta porque como demasiados dulces.

Amo que se preocupe.

Amo...

Miro un punto a la distancia, mi mente llega a una conclusión.

Lo amo a él.

Amo a Shindô Shûichi.

Amo al cantante de Bad Luck.

Amo a este hombre.

Amo a mi Shû-chan.

Me giro para encararlo, pero aun está de espalda a mí.

Estoy sonriendo, pero casi tristemente. A veces duele amarlo tanto. Quiero decirle, quiero ver su rostro, oír su respuesta, ver sus lágrimas correr.

"Shûichi," le susurro y beso su hombro. Se aleja de mí. "Shûichi," vuelvo a decirle. Lo beso nuevamente. No mueve ni un pelo. Pretende estar dormido. Sigo besando su hombro. "Sé que no estás dormido." Deslizo mi mano sobre su estómago y le hago suaves cosquillas. Siento sus músculos retorcerse bajo mis dedos.

También amo eso.

"No te enfades. Todo lo que dije fue 'nunca dije que te amara'." Me detengo. "Pero nunca dije que no lo hiciera."

Antes de que pueda asimilar lo que ha ocurrido me encuentro de espalda, con Shûichi a horcajadas sobre mí. Parpadeo.

"¡¡Dime!!" me demanda.

Lo amo por sus repentinos arranques de energía.

Lo amo por su insensatez.

"Da igual," ofrezco inocentemente. No me sigue el juego y gruñe.

Amo la forma en que emite esos pequeños sonidos guturales. Amo como se sienten bajo mis labios.

Beso su manzana de Adán, sintiendo la vibración. Sonrío.

"Yuki," me sisea peligrosamente.

Amo el sonido de su respiración a través de sus labios.

Mi boca abandona su cuello y repito mi declaración anterior. Me mira con enfado.

Amo sus ojos. Amo la manera en que sonríen. Amo como se llenan de lágrimas. Amo cuando los muestra fríos. Amo como la luz se refleja en sus orbes púrpuras.

"Buenas noches," le respondo impávido. Ruedo sobre mi espalda y siento una ola de frío ya que Shûichi arrojó las sábanas a un lado durante su ataque contra mí persona.

Amo como no le importa estar desnudo. Amo como puede pasearse por la casa en traje de Adán sin importarle.

A menos que esté tocándolo – entonces si le importa.

Y amo eso.

Amo hacer enrojecer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Intento ignorar el aire frío y pretender que estoy quedándome dormido. Shûichi no logrará salirse con la suya.

"¡Yuuuukiiiii!" chilla, golpeando mi espalda. En realidad se siente bien. Apoya su peso contra mi cuerpo.

Amo su calor. Amo su suavidad. Amo como se siente su cuerpo contra el mío. Amo su frágil apariencia.

"Dimeeeeee…"

Reprimo una sonrisa y pretendo estar dormido. Shûichi no se mueve por un momento. Solo reposa sobre mí, presionándome contra la cama.

"¿Yuki...?" susurra después de unos momentos. No respondo, pero no creo que hubiera esperado que lo hiciera. "Te amo."

Amo como hace brincar mi corazón. Amo como una frase tan simple como esa me hace difícil respirar.

Otro momento de silencio pasa. Se mueve.

"Sabes, se supone que digas 'yo también te amo'" murmura, alejándose de mi. Toma su lugar a un lado en la cama.

Amo como siempre se retuerce porque le es difícil quedarse dormido si no sostiene algo en sus brazos. Amo como normalmente soy yo lo que sostiene.

Aunque ahora no es el caso.

Eso debe ser rectificado.

"Nosotros los escritores," comienzo lentamente, dándome vuelta para observarlo. Parpadea. "…tendemos a decir las cosas de manera distinta," me detengo, observándolo. Me observa expectante. Sonrío y agrego un "Shû-chan" al final de mi declaración.

Sus ojos se ensanchan.

Amo sorprenderlo.

"Yuki," dice con dificultad. Aparentemente captó la insinuación.

Me inclino hacia delante y presiono mis labios contra los temblorosos suyos. Susurro un callado 'buenas noches' y luego vuelvo a recostarme sobre mi estómago.

Shûichi no se mueve por un momento. Puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí, pero lo ignoro.

Amo esa sensación. Amo cuando me observa. Amo como me hace sentir deseado.

Lloriquea suavemente y luego cambia de posición, presumiblemente frotando sus ojos o nariz. Vuelve a moverse y siento la cama crujir. Veo su brazo rodearme, sus dedos gentilmente cogen la sábana frente a mí.

Amo cuando se mueve y la cama cruje bajo su peso. Amo la forma en que sus dedos cogen las sábanas y las arrugas que causa en ellas. Amo ver sus nudillos tornarse blancos si las sostiene con demasiada fuerza.

Se presiona contra mí y luego no se mueve.

"Te amo, Yuki," me dice suavemente, su voz algo ronca.

Amo cuando su voz se vuelve rasposa. Amo como suena. Y amo cuando habla con dificultad también.

"Jamás te diré que te amo," le respondo casualmente. Ruedo entre sus brazos. Está observándome. Sonrío ampliamente. "Pero jamás te diré que no lo hago."

Sus labios se expanden en una gran sonrisa, pero está temblando. Asiente rápidamente y hunde su cabeza.

Amo sentirlo temblar en mis brazos. Amo dejarlo sin palabras.

Recupero la descartada sábana y cubro nuestros cuerpos con ella. Ninguno de nosotros se mueve.

Shûichi no se retuerce para quedarse dormido porque estoy entre sus brazos.

Y amo estar allí.

**Notas de XTsukimiOdangoX: **Como ya dije, lo siento si lo odiaron. Incluso si lo hicieron, ojalá puedan dejar un review. Los flames son bienvenidos si eso es lo que desean decir, pero al menos intenten ser productivos en sus críticas, por favor.

**Notas de traducción: **Muchas gracias a todos los que han estado apoyando este pequeño paquete de fics como regalo navideño. Gracias por su apoyo con **Adicto a Shûichi **capítulo 20 y **Tiempo y Amor**, el fic dark que siempre quise traducir (para que además vean que ffpanda no escribe solo sexo del bueno) Espero que **La Razón **les haya gustado, y finalmente, en unos días más damos la bienvenida al nuevo año con **Depravación **capítulo 16. Un beso a todos los amantes del yaoi, y nos vemos en un par de días más!


End file.
